Klainey Days
by TheRidlerUnderYoBed
Summary: Short story about Klaine at daycare.


Klainey Days

"Margret Thatcher Dog! Apologize to Teddy at once for knocking his tea over," the little porcelain boy shouted. He was holding a small tea party in the corner of the large McKinley Daycare's toddler room with three small stuffed animals.

"What are you doing?" asked a young Dave Karofsky. He had a scowl on his face directed toward the scene in front of him.

"I'm having a tea party," the little boy replied.

"Tea parties are for girls," Dave stated. "Are little a girly girl?" he asked with a conniving grin.

"No! I'm a boy and my name is Kurt Hummel. And I think boys can have tea parties too!" Kurt argued.

"Nah-uh, tea parties are for girls only, so you're a girl," Dave shouted. "Hey everyone, Hummel's a girl."

"No, I'm not," Kurt shouted back. Just then a group of boys, including Dave crowded around Kurt chanting 'girly girl' tauntingly.

Kurt started to cry but his sobs couldn't be heard from all of the yelling.

"Leave him alone!" another little boy shouted. He was a little shorter than Kurt and was smaller than all of the other boys. He had red skinny jeans, a white/polished/braided belt, and a black polo shirt with a yellow bowtie that matched his converse. His hair was black and gelled with a few little curls popping out.

"What did you say?" Dave asked the little boy in a serious tone.

"I said, Leave. Him. Alone," the 4 year-old replied in fury.

"What will you do if I don't?"

"I'll tell Miss Carole you're being a meanie and you'll be put in the time-out room!" he threatened to Dave's remark.

"You wouldn't," Dave denied.

"Miss Carole!" the small child shouted before Dave could stop him. "Dave is picking on this boy."

Carole Hudson left her son's side that was playing trucks with Noah Puckerman. She went over to Dave and the other boys. "David why are picking on Kurt?" she asked calmly.

"Because he's a fag!" Dave screamed.

Carole gasped, "David! Never, ever repeat that word again. Come with me to the time-out room, you'll be there till lunch and then you will apologize to Kurt. As for the rest of you, don't say that word and drop the subject unless you'd like to join David."

Carole walked Dave to the time-out room leaving the boys to disable. The black-haired boy pulled a tissue out of the tissue box nearby. He walked over to Kurt and handed it to him. Kurt's sobs had stopped but a fear tears had still escaped. He took the tissue from him with frown his face. "Thank you for bring it to me," Kurt said looking down at the tissue, "but I don't know how use it, my mommy does that for me."

The boy smiled and took the tissue from Kurt. He held Kurt's face with one hand and gently wiped the tissue over Kurt's cheeks with the other. After he was done he looked Kurt in the eye and said, "I think your eyes are pretty." Kurt smiled and cheered up a little bit at the boy's compliment. "I think all of you is pretty," Blaine confessed.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked in adoration.

"My name is Blaine, I heard Miss Carole call you Kurt so I already know your name," Blaine stated smiling.

"So, you think I'm pretty," Kurt asked with his cheeks turning red and his lips started to curl into smile.

"My mommy said that when something is really pretty, it's called beautiful. I think you're beautiful Kurt," Blaine explained.

"You're not bad yourself," Kurt uttered, "Why did you tell Miss Carole about the meanies than be mean with them?"

"Because I think you're pretty and I think boys can have tea parties and girls can play cars," Blaine squeaked.

"I think that too," Kurt agreed with a smile.

"Kurt, do you wanna get married?" Blaine asked nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Well, in movies like _the Little Mermaid_ and _Cinderella_ people marry each other," Blaine explained.

"Yea they do, and I love those movies but don't married people have to love each other first? Do you love me Blaine?" Kurt asked with seriousness.

"Well we kinda just met and you do have a point but maybe someday I'll love you," Blaine stated grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's gesture, "Maybe someday I'll love you too."

"My cousin said that when people find each other pretty but don't love each they become each other's boyfriend or girlfriend," Blaine told Kurt, stilling holding his hand.

"Oh, are you asking me to be if we could boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kurt asked.

"No, we're both boys so I'm asking if we could be each other's boyfriend." Blaine inquired.

"Is that against the law?" Kurt wondered in a hushed voice.

"Well I asked my mommy that once and she said no. So do you wanna be my boyfriend Kurt?" Blaine asked sweetly.

"You have to propose," Kurt stated standing up, letting go of Blaine's hand.

"But, I thought we weren't getting married," Blaine stated defeatedly.

"I know but we have to make this romantic," Kurt said.

"But I don't have a pretty ring for you," Blaine stated sadly, "I can give you my bowtie, it's my favorite one but I'd give up anything for you Kurtsie."

"Aww," Kurt adored Blaine with a smile. He looked down at his outfit, he had on black skinny jeans with knee high/ white combat boots and red button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a black scarf underneath. "I'd take it but it doesn't match my outfit."

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, "Kurt will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will silly!" Kurt answered with a broad grin, "but I want us to be bestest friends too."

"Okay Kurtsie," Blaine said excitedly, he got up off his knee and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt blushed beat red and kissed Blaine's cheek back.

"Why don't we finish our tea party?" Blaine suggested. He got down on the ground and pulled Kurt down with him.

"But what if the mean boys tease us?" Kurt asked in a sad face.

"I'll protect you," Blaine spoke courageous and grabbed Kurt's hand, "I'll always you Kurt, my bestest boyfriend." They smiled at each other widely and continued their party with joy.

* * *

**Short but sweet, I just love Klaine baby stories so I decided to try my hand at during the hiatus on my other story ****A New Kind Of Family**** which is going to be updated an renovated, so to speak, pretty soon. So I hope enjoyed it 3.**


End file.
